Hallo
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: /Mereka berpacaran tetapi tidak pernah terlihat bersama. Ketika berpapasan mereka hanya saling melirik. Berkencan tidak pernah ada di dalam list mereka. Satu-satunya waktu yang mereka miliki untuk berdua adalah pada saat jam istirahat di bawah pohon belakang sekolah. Hanya duduk bersebelahan, tidak saling bicara. YunJae/Oneshoot/


**Title : Hallo**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, typo(s), gaje! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo**

**.**

**.**

Derap langkah kaki di koridor semakin terdengar memekakkan telinga. Orang-orang mungkin sudah gila sepagi ini berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Bak suara angin ribut, gadis-gadis ber-_make up_ tebal itu juga mengoceh tentang hal-hal tidak penting; basa-basi memuakkan yang membuat orang lain ingin muntah. Dengan penampilan super heboh seperti penyanyi dangdut dadakan, mereka berjalan dengan wajah angkuh melewati kerumunan siswa lainnya di koridor. Ironis, kemampuan otak mereka tidak bisa menyaingi penampilannya. Oke. Ini sedikit kasar, mungkin.

Mata bulat yang sedari tadi memperhatikan novel di tangannya kini beralih menatap tajam kepada kerumunan siswa yang berkumpul di depan mejanya. Decihan pelan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya menandakan bahwa ia tengah kesal karena kegiatan favoritnya diganggu. Sudah cukup tadi suara berisik di koridor mengusik ketenangannya, sekarang orang-orang ini berkerumun di depannya seperti wartawan yang mendapatkan berita skandal selebriti.

Menutup novel sambil dengan pelan menaikkan kacamata mata minusnya, akhirnya laki-laki cantik itu mengeluarkan suara protes, "Apa?" ujarnya dengan nada suara datar, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan hatinya yang diselimuti rasa kesal karena ditatap dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau tidak mungkin pacaran dengan Yunho '_kan_?"

Orang-orang merepotkan ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing sekarang. Katanya mereka mengaku sebagai _fans_ berat Yunho. Tentu saja seisi sekolah heboh karena Jung Yunho yang terkenal sebagai Pangeran Es sekarang dikabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan siswa disini. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan dari gosip yang beredar kekasih misterius Yunho itu adalah Jaejoong. Oh, Demi Tuhan. Kim Jaejoong bahkan sangat irit bicara dengan orang lain. Bagaimana bisa mereka berpacaran?

Laki-laki berkacamata yang menjadi _trending topic_ hari ini akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya setelah-sepuluh menit menahan emosinya- mendengarkan gerutuan tidak jelas dari teman-temannya. Jaejoong melangkah keluar kelas. Matanya memicing ketika melihat orang-orang di koridor mulai menatapnya lekat-lekat. Yang benar saja, ia tidak membunuh seseorang. Jadi berhentilah memberikan tatapan yang seolah bisa menguliti dirinya.

Dua bulan lagi ia akan menjalani ujian akhir. Seharusnya ia hanya perlu fokus untuk belajar. Tetapi berita sialan ini pasti akan mengusik kehidupannya yang tenang. Ia harus mencari biang masalah yang seenaknya saja membuat berita ini. Ia sudah menduga hari ini pasti akan datang. Hari dimana skandal mereka tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Seharusnya dari awal ia memang tidak usah berurusan dengan Pangeran Es itu.

**.**

**.**

"Mulai hari ini kita pacaran."

Satu pernyataan gila itu sukses membuat mata Yunho seakan bisa keluar dari tempatnya. Laki-laki yang satu kelas dengannya ini tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya yang tengah menikmati waktu istirahat di bawah pohon belakang sekolah-yang menjadi tempat nomor satu sebagai tempat yang paling tidak ingin di datangi siswa karena rumor angkernya- dan sukses membuat _mood_-nya hancur saat itu juga.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan, "Kau mungkin perlu ke ruang Konseling." katanya sarkastik. Jung Yunho, si Pangeran Es yang dipuja seisi sekolah ini mungkin sedang mengalami masalah yang berat sampai-sampai ia melakukan hal gila ini.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, tidak menggubris perkataan Jaejoong, "Aku serius." ujarnya dengan nada suara datar.

Jaejoong melipat tangannya sebatas dada, "Ini pemaksaan." protesnya.

"Ini pernyataan cinta, apa kau tidak paham?"

"Dengar," Jaejoong menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau bahkan tidak meminta persetujuanku."

"Kau bicara begitu, apa artinya kau benar-benar akan menerimanya?"

Jaejoong mendelik, lantas mata bulatnya memicing tajam ketika melihat mata sipit Yunho yang menyebalkan. Bukan hanya mata sipitnya, senyumannya juga sama menyebalkan. Oh, lebih baik ia tidak berurusan dengan orang ini.

Yunho berdecih pelan ketika melihat Jaejoong malah dengan santainya kembali duduk di bawah pohon dan membaca novelnya. Lalu menganggap dirinya seperti tidak berada disana. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu terkekeh pelan. Ini menarik sekali. Gadis-gadis lain bahkan tidak mampu menolak pesonanya. Mereka berbondong-bondong menginginkan cinta darinya. Tapi laki-laki cantik di depannya ini bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengannya. Yang benar saja.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok, Sayang."

Seketika Jaejoong seperti tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Yang tadi itu terdengar menggelikan. Laki-laki cantik itu lantas memijat pelipis kepalanya pelan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing karena memikirkan kejadian gila ini.

Sejak hari itu, mereka berdua menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam. Entahlah, hubungan mereka adalah hubungan aneh sekaligus langka. Mereka berpacaran tetapi tidak pernah terlihat bersama. Ketika berpapasan mereka hanya saling melirik. Berkencan tidak pernah ada di dalam _list_ mereka. Bicara jika memang ada hal yang mendesak dan penting untuk disampaikan; itu-pun masih berkaitan dengan sekolah. Satu-satunya waktu yang mereka miliki untuk berdua adalah pada saat jam istirahat di bawah pohon belakang sekolah. Hanya duduk bersebelahan, tidak saling bicara. Seperti dua orang asing yang menjalani kehidupannya masing-masing.

Ya, sejak hari itu. Tiga tahun yang lalu, satu hari setelah masa orientasi sekolah mereka. Pasangan paling dingin ini resmi menjalin hubungan.

**.**

**.**

"Yunho."

Laki-laki tampan itu mengalihkan atensinya pada suara yang sudah ia hafal. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis begitu melihat kekasihnya berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan pertanda kesal dengannya. Sesuai perkiraan-nya, Jaejoong akan datang padanya setelah mendengar gosip yang beredar.

"Berhenti tersenyum. Bicaralah." ujar Jaejoong sambil tetap mengawasi keadaan sekelilingnya. Meskipun bel masuk sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, ia harus tetap waspada jika ada seseorang yang memergoki mereka tengah berdua.

"Lihat." Yunho menunjuk papan pengumuman yang berisi hasil ujian percobaan mereka minggu lalu. "Lagi-lagi kau di posisi dua." Dengan ringannya Yunho bicara sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Jaejoong memberengut sebal. Ia benci ketika berada di posisi nomor dua. Lebih tepatnya ia benci berada di posisi nomor dua sementara laki-laki bermata sipit itu berada di posisi pertama. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." katanya dingin.

Yunho berdehem sebentar, setelah itu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, "Mereka melihat kita kemarin saat jam istirahat." Yunho mengangkat bahunya pelan seperti tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Tidak heran teman-temannya sangat heboh tadi. Mereka pasti melihat Jaejoong menggenggam jari kelingkingnya kemarin. Astaga, jari kelingking!

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagi pula mereka memang seharusnya mengetahui ini sejak awal."

Oh, terima kasih untuk Yunho yang telah membuat _mood_ Jaejoong pagi ini benar-benar buruk. Lihatlah, laki-laki berkacamata itu kini tengah melemparkan _deathglare_ gratis pada kekasihnya. Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya, "Bertahanlah sampai kelulusan nanti."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja seenaknya." Jaejoong mendengus sebal.

"Kau juga tidak pernah berubah. Selalu tenang dan tidak berisik seperti yang lain. Poin yang aku suka darimu."

Jaejoong memberengut sebal, "Jadi itu alasan kau memilihku?"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Ini adalah suatu kejadian langka. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal melankolis seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini bahkan pembicaraan paling serius yang pernah mereka lakukan. Kenapa Jaejoong terlihat tidak terima dengan pernyataannya tadi? Biasanya laki-laki cantik itu hanya memperlihatkan raut wajah dinginnya. Tetapi sekarang air mukanya seperti terlihat kesal dan kecewa. Entahlah, rasanya seperti kehilangan harapan ketika mendengar pernyataan tadi. Mungkinkah Jaejoong kini telah menaruh hati padanya?

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu seketika merasa perutnya tergelitik karena kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berseliweran di kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar suara tawanya tidak pecah. "Ya, ada banyak alasan sebenarnya." Yunho menjawabnya dengan suara yang sengaja dimainkan seperti tengah menggoda Jaejoong yang masih memberengut padanya, "Aku juga penasaran, apa alasanmu menjalani hubungan ini. Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pernyataan cintaku tiga tahun yang lalu."

Jaejoong bergeming di tempatnya. Mata bulatnya menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam mata sipit milik Yunho. Tiga tahun lalu ia tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta Yunho, tetapi mereka tetap menjalin hubungan. Meskipun hubungan itu adalah hubungan teraneh yang pernah ada. "Ada banyak alasan." jawabnya.

Yunho berdecak ketika mendengar Jaejoong meniru jawabannya dengan senyum yang terlihat seperti mengejeknya. Lantas karena gemas dengan kekasihnya itu, ia menarik kacamata minus milik Jaejoong, "Apapun itu, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Kau mengerti, '_kan_?"

Jaejoong berteriak protes ketika Yunho menggunakan kacamata miliknya, "Kembalikan!" Tangannya berusaha menggapai kacamata, bahkan dengan kaki yang sudah berjinjit ia tidak bisa menggapai kacamatanya. Ah, salahkan saja tubuhnya yang pendek itu.

Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong kesulitan menggapainya, lantas ia dengan gemas mengacak rambut Jaejoong, "Kembalilah ke kelas atau posisi nomor dua-mu akan diganti dengan orang lain." Lantas Yunho berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Jaejoong di belakang yang tengah mendumel sebal.

**.**

**.**

"Sakit!"

Bocah laki-laki itu meringis sambil meniup luka di bagian lututnya. Mata sipitnya kini mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena terjatuh dari sepedanya. Beberapa detik kemudian tangisnya berhenti ketika menyadari kehadiran seseorang di depannya. Bocah laki-laki itu lantas mendongakkan wajahnya ketika melihat seorang bocah laki-laki dengan paras yang cantik memberikan plester bergambar gajah-gajah kecil padanya.

"Dasar cengeng."

Bocah laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya melihat bocah cantik itu mendumel sambil dengan pelan menutup lukanya dengan plester. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil, "Terima kasih."

Bocah itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk agar bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi chubby-nya, lantas ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu dengan cepat berbalik menuju mobil yang menjemputnya.

"Tunggu!" Bocah laki-laki itu meringis ketika mencoba mengejar bocah cantik tadi, "Aku Yunho! Jung Yunho! Siapa namamu?! Apa kau mendengarku?!" Bocah laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya kecewa ketika melihat mobil yang membawa bocah cantik itu telah pergi. Bibirnya mengeluarkan gerutuan kesal, lalu kakinya yang tidak terluka menendang kerikil dengan kesal. Sedetik kemudian, mata sipitnya tidak sengaja melihat benda yang berkilauan di dekat kakinya. Lantas dengan cepat ia mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung yang berhiaskan bandul nama seseorang yang ia yakin adalah nama bocah cantik baik hati tadi. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Sesuatu yang berada di bagian kirinya kini berdetak dengan cepat. Ia pernah mendengar dari Mamanya jika seseorang jatuh cinta, maka jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat. Ah, rasanya ia telah menemukan cinta pertamanya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Jaejoong."

-END-

Saya sempatkan posting ini buat permintaan maaf karena lama sekali gak main kesini :'(

Untuk beberapa waktu belum bisa posting, Jaejoong is mine, Joongie's Diary semuanya baru diketik setengah jalan, maaaaf T^T

Semoga kalian bisa memaklumi

Dan fanfic ini adalah remake dari cerpen saya, semoga kalian suka ^^

Sampai jumpa nanti, I love you, dear :*


End file.
